Impulso
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Shino/Kiba. Shonen-ai. Con el tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Aburame, pero... ¿Echará todo a perder por un beso? OneShot.


**Título: **Impulso.

**Personajes _Principales: _**Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame.

**Personajes _Secudarios: _**Hinata Hyuuga. Kurenai Yuhi.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Alguna que otra mala palabra (Solo _"Mierda"_).

**Notas:** La historia empieza con una frase de una canción, y luego, la estación del año en la que se encuentra. Por ejemplo, al comienzo se puede leer un _"Te burlaste de mis sueños…" _Puse esa frase porque tiene relación con lo que escribí, o mejor dicho, puse esa frase y escribí algo que tuviera que ver con aquello. Nada del otro mundo. Luego, puse el nombre de una estación del año, como por ejemplo _"Otoño". _Ya que lo que escribí está sucediendo en esa fecha. Pero, se van a dar cuenta a medida que vayan leyendo, que luego no hay más estrofas, ya que son remplazadas por "* * *". Esto se debe a que la historia ya está introducida, porque puse esas estrofas como una introducción. Espero que se entienda, no más, disfruten de la historia y listo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, pensé que nunca más iba a escribir Shino/Kiba. ¡Y eso que era mi pareja favorita! ;O; Pero bueno, esto surgió a patir de un Concurso Liteario de una amiga mía. Se trataba sobre escribir historias sobre Naruto (¡Y me dejó escribir yaoi! :3). Creo que este OneShot hubiera quedado mejor como un Fanfic de varios capítulos, pero no podía hacer un OneShot de 234234234 páginas(?) Por lo que, lo que comenzó siendo una idea de _"Esto no llegará a más de 2 páginas", _terminó en _"Esto nunca va a terminar". _Ok, ya termino... ¡Disfruten! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin intenciones de lucro.

* * *

_Te burlaste de mis sueños, siempre me trataste mal  
Te miraba, me veía, y eso me gustaba tanto._

_Otoño._

Ideal para la recreación, Kiba solía pasar largas horas bajo el árbol que se encontraba en el límite entre el bosque y el río. Sobre todo en otoño, donde las hojas se esparcían por los alrededores, siendo de buena utilidad cual colchón.

Admitía tener esperanzas poco ciertas, pero no imposibles. Le gustaba mirar al cielo e imaginarse cosas hermosas en el, dejar volar su imaginación a situaciones que quizás –solo quizás – ocurrirían en un país lejano; solía sonreír a buenos resultados, arrugar el ceño cuando sucedía lo contrario… Y Shino no lo entendía, hasta le parecía estúpido.

Le dijo unas tres veces a Kiba que se apegara al mundo real y no a las falsas ilusiones que solo lograban multiplicar el sufrimiento de la caída.

Sentía curiosidad al carecer de conocimiento acerca de los pensamientos del castaño, tan alejado de los demás, tan distante y sensible como él solo podía ser.

Una mañana, mientras el claro cielo azul aparecía en Konoha, y los integrantes del equipo ocho esperaban a Kurenai, se acercó al Inuzuka.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Uh? —Se sorprendió al ver como el Aburame se acercaba a él, normalmente, éste se encontraba distante a lo que le pasaba, ¿Por qué esa curiosidad?

—Siempre te encuentras distraído, con aquella misma sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ne, Shino, no sabía esa parte tuya. —Lo burló, tratando de esquivar la respuesta. —Hum, pienso, en… cosas.

—Cosas…—Susurró el de cabello oscuro. —Es mejor que lo dejes de hacer, no pienses estupideces,Kiba.

El menor gruñó ante aquello, ¿Qué necesidad había de burlarse de él? ¿Acaso no era dueño de lo que pensaba o dejaba de pensar?

—No tienes porqué tratarme así, yo hago de mi vida lo que se me da la gana. —Respondió infantilmente.

Hinata, quien se encontraba a metros de ellos, escuchó la discusión y se apresuró a calmar al Inuzuka.

—Kiba-kun, no debes de ponerte así. Shino-kun se debe referir a que si uno fantasea con lo imposible o casi imposible, comienza a tener esperanzas de que aquello suceda, por lo que, si no sucede, la tristeza podría ser doble.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego bajó la vista al suelo, con que era eso.

En aquel momento, se sintió infantil. Hinata y Shino eran sumamente inteligentes y él… él no era ni un cuarto de lo que podía ser el Aburame; y aún así… ¿Por qué sentía curiosidad con respecto a él? Sentía la necesidad de conocerlo, de entablar una relación de amistad, de… de algo que no sabía como explicar.

¿Qué sentía por el Aburame? ¿Acaso era…? ¡No! ¡No podía ser verdad! Él… bueno, él… Kami.

_Y el día estuvo mal, hoy te soñé  
No quiero recordarte más, no me hace bien_

_Invierno._

Genial (Sarcasmo), ¡Invierno! El frío se sentía en la piel, la lluvia en el cabello y la humedad en todos los huesos; que molestia. La nieve era la única que se salvaba de los malestares y gruñidos del Inuzuka, pues le encantaba ésta.

Caminó por el sendero habitual, el cual lo conducía de su casa, al campo de entrenamiento y viceversa. Sonrió, el aire frío limpiaba sus pulmones, era exquisitamente agradable y Akamaru parecía comprenderlo.

Llegó solo unos minutos tarde, los suficientes para recibir una mirada de reprobación de Kurenai.

—Kiba, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que llegues más temprano?—Alzó una ceja, se la veía molesta.

—Pues, decirle a mi hermana que no esté metida dos horas en el baño. —Gruñó de igual humor, desviando la mirada, encontrándose con la figura de su compañero de equipo: Shino.

—No me interesa, Kiba. Deja de darme excusas…—Pero el castaño ya no la escuchaba, estaba totalmente perdido en el chico de tez blanca.

Se mordió el labio inferior y gimió por lo bajito debido a la desesperación que aquello le causaba, ¿Cómo podía sentir eso hacia su compañero de quipo? Le costaba razonarlo, y aún más aceptarlo. No estaba seguro si de verdad sentía algo más que amistad, puesto que era extraño y antinatural (según había escuchado de su madre, hace años). Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji… todos hablaban de chicas, pensaban en chicas y hasta soñaban con ellas; ¿Por qué el no? Hasta podía decir, con un poco de esfuerzo, que le desagradaban todas las personas de género femenino. Además, ¡Justo Shino! ¡El chico más raro! ¿¡Por qué sus gustos eran excesivamente extraños!?

— ¡Kiba! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? —La voz de Kurenai provocó que aquellos pensamientos se disiparan y la miró.

—Eeeh… Si.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—N-no, no me pasa nada. —Miró al suelo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello.

Los minutos pasaban y le era difícil seguir, lo afectaba tanto; se sentía estúpidamente mal.

—Kiba, ¿Estás bien? —La dulce vos de Hinata llamó su atención y sonrió al escucharla, ambos se encontraban de espaldas a un gran árbol que sobresalía entre los demás, ajenos a Kurenai y Shino.

—Hinata, ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? —Preguntó avergonzado, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—P-por supuesto.

—Creo… Creo que me gusta un chico…—Hinata puso ver como el rostro del chico empezaba a tornarse colorado, y las ganas de que la tierra lo tragara aumentaban con los segundos. La Hyuuga rió por lo bajo, tan inocentemente que habría sido un pecado enojarse.

— ¿Y… y esa risa? —Cuestionó un poco molesto, acaba de confesar algo de lo cual no estaba seguro y la Hyuuga no hizo más que reír.

—Kiba, yo ya lo sabía, hasta se quien es. —Kiba abrió los ojos como platos y la chica podía jurar que nunca vio tan rojo a alguien. —Quédate tranquilo, no voy a decir nada; además, podrías meterte en problemas.

Hinata era una gran amiga, tierna, frágil e interiormente fuerte, tan fuerte que su amistad y amor no tenía precio.

—Hinata…—La llamó antes de que los demás ya estuvieran con ellos.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias…

_Y el día estuvo mal, hoy te soñé  
No quiero recordarte más, no me hace bien_

Habían pasado –aproximadamente- tres meses, y las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado: La actitud de Shino seguía intacta, (flexible en escasas ocasiones, y esto era agradecido por Kiba, ya que se sacaba con facilidad ante las respuestas del mayor).

Los días pasaban y ya no podía negar lo que sentía, por más extraño que fuese, no podía.

No lograba sacarse de la mente al de cabello oscuro; recordaba su voz en cualquier momento; y… y hasta extrañaba la forma en la que lo trataba. Era frustrante y vergonzoso. Estaba seguro, pero aún no podía admitirlo.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa y entró en ella, pasando rápidamente a su pieza, en la cual no dudó en tirarse en la cama.

Había pensado todo el santo día en el estúpido del Aburame; no le hacía bien, le llenaba de tristeza el alma. No quería que la figura del mayor apareciera en su mente cada vez que se distraía.

_Y en mi cabeza encuentro sólo resignaciones  
Estoy pagando el precio de mis buenas intenciones_

_Comienzo de Primavera._

Se encontraba, como siempre, sentado a orillas del río sin la compañía de Akamaru, pues éste se había ido a dar un paseo con Hinata. Sólo se encontraba Shino y Kurenai, pero la mayor estaba demasiado entretenida con Azuma… y esto lo ponía nervioso, pues, quería decir que en cualquier momento Shino se acercaría a él o al revés, podía estar seguro.

Lo que sentía hacia el Aburame crecía con el tiempo, no podía terminar en nada bueno, ¡Ni siquiera se podía decir que tenía final! Shino, jamás aceptaría algo con el; (Ni siquiera sabía si, por lo menos, le gustaban las chicas). ¡Bah! Cómo si él quisiera ser el novio del pelinegro… ¿No? Además, serían demasiados conflictos, ambas familias nunca aceptarían una relación así, ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Qué podría decir Naruto de el? "Un maricón de mierda…"; no. Naruto no era así, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no se le acercara más, y no podía evitar ponerse emotivamente mal.

Bufó molesto, había solo resignaciones en su cabeza, no podría soportarlo durante más tiempo. Estúpido Shino.

—Kiba. —Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

—Ah… Hola, Shino. —Saludó con desgana. El pelinegro alzó una ceja y se sentó a su lado, dirigiendo su vista al cielo; era la primera vez que Kiba lo veía de aquella forma, tan… sereno. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Eso tendría que preguntar yo.

—Oh, Kurenai está también con lo mismo, no me pasa nada.

—Hinata no, así que debo suponer que ella sabe que te está pasando. Le he preguntado pero no me ha querido responder, por lo que no insistí.

El Inuzuka no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo disimuladamente, dejando escapar un "Tsk".

— ¿Y por qué esa preocupación de repente?

— ¿De repente? Desde que comencé a notarte raro, estoy tratando de saber que te pasa. Le pregunté a Kurenai si sabía algo, y unas dos veces a Hinata; así que ahora te toca.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te… te interesa tanto? —El corazón le latía fuertemente y no sabía que hacer, ¡Mierda!

—Somos amigos, ¿No? O… Bueno, eso te considero yo. —Kiba se sonrojó y lo miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos, encontrándose un poco nervioso por la anterior confesión. Su corazón aumentaba los latidos rápidamente y no sabía que hacer. Amigos. Era una buena manera de empezar una charla.

—Genial…—Susurró sonriente. —Agh, está bien, si me pasa algo. Pero no puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué?

—N-no lo entenderías, yo se lo que te digo. —Desvió la mirada y Shino, que no tenía una pizca de estúpido, comenzó a sospechar.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con migo?

— ¿¡Aaaah!? —Cerró los ojos. — ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ay, Dios, Shino! ¡C-claro que no! —Gritó nervioso mientras agitaba los brazos en frente de un extrañado Aburame.

—Er, ¿Sabías que no eres –para nada- disimulado?

—Lo siento…

—Aún sigo sin saber lo que te pasa, ¿Me vas a decir? —La voz de Shino lo ponía nervioso, era tan fría, cortante y comprensiva a la vez.

—Creo… que lo mejor será esperar.

_Tiene que haber alguna buena forma de escapar  
Si bien algunas cosas pudieron mejorar_

_Primavera._

Caminaba de un lado al otro, sin prestarles atención a las personas que pasaban a su lado, mirándolo de forma extraña. Hinata, bastante angustiada, acarició al cachorro de Kiba.

—Kiba, ¿Estás seguro? Talvez sea mejor esperar más, o mejor, no decir nada.

—Hinata, necesito hacerlo. —La única chica presente tomó aire, armándose de valor, para poder decir lo que iba a expresarle al castaño en segundos.

—Kiba, ¿Qué ganas con decírselo? No digo que no tengas esperanzas, ¡Pero hasta vos admitís no querer nada con él! ¿De qué te serviría decirle aquello? —El Inuzuka se detuvo dubitativo y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, comprendió lo que la ojiazul quería hacerle entender. No… No ganaba absolutamente nada con confesársele.

—Es verdad…—Su voz sonaba quebrada y sin vida alguna, las cosas no iban como siempre. Había empeorado en los entrenamientos, ya no tenía la concentración necesaria. Lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el de lentes oscuros. La Hyuuga, gimió por lo bajo angustiada, seguramente si le explicaba aquello a la pared ésta le prestaba más atención. Se limitó a mirar, ya nada podía hacer por su amigo.

_Vamos a comenzar un disturbio.__  
Besé a un chico, y les gustó; todas las nenas en el club emocionadas.  
Besé a un chico, solo para joder; y mi colega no es nada de eso._

Sus pisadas eran inseguras y su vista se encontraba borrosa, ¿Debía…? ¡Estaba tan confundido! Tenía en cuenta la advertencia de su amiga, pero quería hacerlo. Si, quizás un capricho, pero la necesidad de ir hasta allí le ganaba por completo.

Se detuvo a unos escasos metros del mayor y tragó seco, dudando.

—Shin…—Sin tiempo a finalizar el nombre, un disturbio comenzó en la cuadra de enfrente.

Miró hacia el lugar y pudo ver como Sasuke y Naruto comenzaban a pelear, atrayendo como también asustando a la gente, pues todos conocían los poderes del clan Uchiha y Naruto, que contenía un gran potencial en su interior.

No solo eso, hace meses atrás, Tsunade-sama reunió a varios genins, chunins y jonins para advertirles del comportamiento del rubio; "Una cosa grave más que haga y lo mandaré lejos de aquí, no porque lo odie o lo deteste, aprecio mucho a Naruto; pero es un mal necesario por el bien de todos. Jiraiya no puede hacer más por él…". Se lo habían advertido, pero como siempre el estúpido de Naruto no hacía caso. Gruñó por lo bajo, no quería que el rubio se fuera, pero tampoco encontraba alguna solución posible para que éstos dejaran de pelar y la gente de prestarle atención.

— ¿Kiba? —Miró a quien había pronunciado su nombre, Shino.

Pronto, una idea bastante estúpida se le pasó por la cabeza, ¿Valía la pena? No más, su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera y tenía la escusa perfecta.

—Lo siento. —Respondió antes de tomar a Shino del abrigo y atraerlo hacia él, lo suficiente para unir sus labios.

Los gritos malhumorados de Naruto cesaron, y la gente se dio vuelta al ver sorprendida al escena entre el Inuzuka y el Aburame (éste último aún no caía en lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se quedó inmóvil sin tener capacidad de separarse del menor).

— ¿¡Kiba y Shino!? —Se le escuchó decir a un alborotado Naruto, haciendo que Shino recuperara la capacidad de moverse y empujó al castaño con firmeza. Se quedó unos escasos segundos parado, mientras Kiba se sonrojaba con el pasar de los segundos. Todo se había terminado, seguramente, sobre todo su amistad, pero podría guardar aquel recuerdo.

—Kiba. —Susurró Hinata, antes de que el Aburame saliera de allí rápidamente.

El Inuzuka lo miró alejarse. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan imprudente y egoísta, no había pensando las cosas como debían ser; nunca se le ocurrió que Shino podría tener problemas al respecto.

¿Podría reconstruir todo luego de esto? ¿O debería dejar las cosas así?

_Mi corazón roto como una ola.__  
Mi corazón tiembla como el viento__.  
Mi corazón se desvaneció como el humo.  
No puede borrarse, es como un tatuaje._

Recostado sobre su cama, con la vista en el techo, suspiró tristemente… No había vuelto a ver a Shino las pocas veces que había salido. Faltó a los entrenamientos, no podría ver al Aburame nuevamente a la cara.

Miró a su costado, Akamaru se encontraba perfectamente dormido y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al ver como se encontraba; ¿Por qué no podía ser como él?

— ¡Kiba! —Escuchó como lo llamaba su hermana desde el comedor. —Alguien quiere verte…

Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerar, ¿Shino? No, él jamás lo visitaría… N-no podía ser verdad. Sin saber porqué, comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras se reincorporaba, dispuesto a bajar hasta donde se encontraba Hana.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —Aquella voz…

— ¿Hinata? —Sonrió, una parte de él se alegraba de que fuera la misma Hinata que lo fuera a visitar; pero no podía evitar deprimirse por el mismo motivo, ¿Acaso quería que fuera Shino?

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación del Inuzuka.

— ¿Por qué has faltado? —Preguntó la joven ya en la habitación del castaño. Sabía de más el porqué, pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de iniciar conversación. —L-lo siento, es que yo… —Sonrojada, bajó la vista.

— Me odia. —Dijo Kiba, recostándose en la cama para posar la vista en el techo.

— No te odia. —Le respondió la Hyuuga. —Debe estar confundido, no debe saber como actuar. Nunca antes lo habían besando y mucho menos pensó que su primer beso iba a ser con un hombre. —El Inuzuka iba a protestar algo, pero la joven continuó. —Entiendo como te sientes, pero también entiendo como se siente Shino. Hablé con él, pero no te diré que me ha dicho ya que es secreto; pero deben buscar un tiempo para poder hablarse y aclarar las cosas. Le podrías decir que vas a mantener la relación que tenían hasta ese momento. Decíselo con seguridad, para que pueda estar confiado y te acepte la propuesta.

Kiba pareció reflexionar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la pelinegra y comprendió lo que ella dijo. Suspiró. Era cierto, ¡Kami! Todo por dejarse llevar, si no lo hubiera hecho las cosas no hubieran termino de ese modo.

— Gracias, Hinata. —Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras la abrazaba buscando su cariño. A lo que ésta le correspondió susurrando un dulce _"De nada, Kiba-kun". _

Hinata, ese día, no pudo evitar que una gruesa lágrima corriera por aquel contorno perfecto de su mejilla.

* * *

Sabía que debía hablar con el de tez blanca, pero su voluntad era poca y se le hacía difícil enfrentarse ante él.

Había dejado de salir y la única persona que había visto luego de aquello, era Hinata. La chica lo solía visitar siempre que podía, cinco veces a las semanas como máximo y éste sería uno de esos días. Era monótono, pero hiriente. Realizaba siempre las mismas acciones y parecía que nada iba a cambiar, su madre no se encontraba debido a una misión y su hermana había fallado en tratar de levantarle el ánimo.

Hana, a punto de darle un buen golpe a su hermano menor para que reaccione, fue obligada a atender la puerta ya que había alguien esperando detrás de ésta.

—_Seguramente es Hinata, esa chica siempre viene. Me pregunto si ella… _—Pero no se atrevió a seguir aquel pensamiento, porque descubrió que no era la pelinegra quien había tocado la puerta. — ¿Shino? —Se pregunto sorprendida al verlo con aquella mirada fría que caracterizaba al clan Aburame.

— Buenas tardes. —Saludó cortésmente. —Venía a visitar a Kiba, debo hablar con él.

Hana no respondió, solo le cedió la entrada. Tenía el presentimiento que aquel estado depresivo y ermitaño de Kiba, se debía al Aburame.

* * *

Camino pausadamente por la casa de los Inuzuka, no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, pero siempre que lo había hecho no era para tratar asuntos que dentro de un minuto trataría.

Ya frente a la habitación del castaño, tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta del otro lado, la cual obtuvo.

— ¿Hinata? Eh, si pasa. —Respondió sin gana alguna el menor. — ¿¡Shino!? —Exclamó nervioso al ver que la persona que entraba no era Hinata.

—Hola. —Saludó tan… tan Shino.

Kiba no sabía que hacer, ¿Debería responderle como si estuviese todo bien? ¿Cómo si no estuviera el hecho de que hace dos semanas atrás lo había besado y que, por tal motivo, no se atrevía a salir?

—Debemos hablar. —Siguió el peligro, sabía como debía de estar Kiba, por lo que su carencia de respuesta al saludo no le molestó.

—S-si, c-creo q-que si…

Ese día iba a ser largo… muy largo.

* * *

—Me gustaría que me explicaras porqué… porqué me diste un beso. —Logró articular, no era fácil. ¡Su mejor amigo lo había besado!

—Naruto necesitaba ayuda. —Mintió con la vista en el suelo.

—Kiba, estoy hablando seriamente, si hubiese sido por Naruto, se podría hab--

— ¡Lo se, lo se! —Gritó, sin dejarlo terminar. — ¡Me gustas! ¡Lo siento, pero me gustas! Y fue mero impulso lo que hice, lo acepto. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por una estupidez que cometí. Si fuera por mi, seguiríamos siendo siempre como antes, pero se que no va a pasar. —Ahora su voz sonaba apagada, y el otro chico lo pudo notar. —Si estás "feliz", por así decirlo, lejos de mí, prometo no acercarme a ti. Solo voy a tener una relación profesional, o como mierda se diga. Prometo volver a los entrenamientos, es solo que necesitab—

No dijo nada más, no por propia decisión, más bien: Había algo que se lo había impedido. No eran palabras, más bien un hecho… ¡Y que hecho!

Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un rubor verdaderamente visible adornaba sus mejillas.

Shino lo estaba besando… ¡Besando! Lo había tomado del mentón, acercándose a él, y por último unió sus labios. Y en aquella postura, Kiba no sabía si corresponder cerrando los ojos; o mantenerlos así de abiertos por la evidente sorpresa que tenía.

— ¿S-Shino? —Susurró, cabizbajo, aún con los rostros cerca

—…— ¿Y porqué lo había hecho? ¿Hormonas quizá? ¡Oh, God! Claro que no, no estaba para respuestas estúpidas de ese tipo. Las hormonas no tenían nada que ver (O si, quién sabe). Lo correcto, era que lo había besado y estaba consiente de eso al momento de hacerlo. Quería aunque talvez no debía. Era incorrecto. Pero, ¿Qué importaba? Solo, solo estaba confundido.

— ¿Sabes? Sería lindo que pudieras contestarme. ¿Es una venganza, verdad? Bien, me besas, haciéndome ilusiones y luego dices que fue un error o que solo lo hiciste por diversión y… — ¡Zas! Otro beso, a lo que Kiba se separó enojado, y antes se poder hablar, el Aburame le respondió.

— ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Estás arruinando el momento. —Y, sonriendo, volvió a besarlo. Pero esta vez más tiernamente, uniendo suavemente sus labios, dándole pié a Kiba para poder cerrar sus ojos y abrazarse a él.

Y con cada beso, su confusión se disolvía más.

No sabía como había terminado así, o como había comenzado esa historia. ¿Cuándo le dedicó la primera sonrisa, la cuál el rechazó? ¿O cuando su insistencia se volvía tan pesada que lograba sacarlo de quicio? O quizás, cuando hace dos meses, mirando hacia la ventana, comenzó a darse cuenta que su relación con Kiba no iba a terminar en amistad.

— Esto… ¿Esto es un… —Hizo una pausa, respirando entrecortadamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse…— sueño? —Finalizó.

—Si fuera un sueño, seguramente te hubieras despertado en el momento del beso. Tu emoción hubiera sido tal que no hubieras aguantado. —Bromeó. —Hay… Hay algo más que tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó desconfiado, sobre todo al sentir como Shino se separaba de él, recurriendo a la posición anterior.

—Mantengamos esto en secreto, nuestra relación también.

—No somos novios… —Protestó Kiba nervioso. A lo que el pelinegro captó como una indirecta de _"¿Podrías preguntarme si quiero serlo?"_. Suspiró.

—Kiba, es enserio.

—Ya, ya… Esto también lo es. —Bufó, inflando infantilmente las mejillas.

—No se como podría reaccionar mi padre o mi madre. Como tampoco se como podría hacerlo tu madre. Además, no soy el único al que le gustas. —Y ante eso, el castaño prestó atención. —Hinata. A Hinata le gustas también.

— ¿Hi-Hinata? —Tartamudeó.

No podía ser cierto, es decir, a Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Vamos, ¡Estaba loca por él! ¿Era cierto? Y, de ser así, no podía creer lo que ésta tuvo que aguantar. Es decir, el siempre le hablaba del pelinegro, hasta vio como se besaban. ¿Tuvo que aguantar escucharlo, y mirar aquello, mientras su corazón se destrozaba lentamente?

—Digamos que seguimos siendo amigos, pero no que tenemos una relación más profunda. Hagámoslo con tiempo. —Terminó.

—Oh… —Aún no lo podía creer, así que el de tez blanca volvió a tomarlo del mentón, acercándose más a él, estando Kiba a punto de caerse acostado en la cama (Ya que estaban sentados en ésta). — ¿S-Shino? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Desde ahora, vas a ser _mi _uke. —Y lo besó unos escasos segundos, asomándose más sobre él, logrando que esta vez el castaño cayera acostado en la cama. Aprovechándose de esto, Shino se ubicó sobre él.

No iba a violarlo, o a hacerle cosas raras, pero admitía que Kiba en versión histérica, era gracioso

— ¿Shino? ¡Ey! S-salí de arriba mío, maldición. —Se sonrojó violentamente, desviando nuevamente la mirada. — ¿Y que "uke"? ¡Sea lo que sea, no lo soy!

—Pregúntale a Hinata… —Y besó posesivamente el cuello del menor.

— ¿Por qué Hinata? Y, ¡N-no me hagas cosas raras! —Protestó sin éxito alguno.—¡Shino! ¡Shino!

* * *

**Notas finales:** A lo último me imaginé una situación muy Junjou Romantica xD, quienes conocen ese Manga/Anime saben a que me refiero (Usami acosando a Misaki, lol).  
Se aceptan Críticas Constructivas :'D & reviews.  
Las canciones que escribí **no **son mías. Las primeras 4 estrofas pertenecen a "Arruinarse" de la banda: Tan Biónica. La quinta a "I Kissed a Boy" de: Cobra Starship. Y la última, pero no por eso menos importante (¡AMO ESA CANCIÓN!) es "Haru Haru" de Big Bang (Es la única canción asiática que puse, ¡Wow! ;O;)


End file.
